


skin deep

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Unlove You Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, Nightmares, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Rough Kissing, Snake attributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Crowley woke up from a nightmare with scales everywhere and feeling itchy, antsy, high strung. He tried to sooth away the pain on his own, fear of hurting Aziraphale keeping him from asking the angel for help. When Aziraphale returns home, the angel is more than willing to help take care of his demon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Unlove You Prompt Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521779
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	skin deep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Unlove You Prompt "I want to hurt you" Prompts from [un-love-you](https://un-love-you.livejournal.com/) on livejournal.
> 
> Inspired by [this post](https://lost-on-t-umblr.tumblr.com/post/187528850732) by lost-on-t-umblr.

His skin itched and he felt restless. He paced around his flat, making a lap around his desk. He started to turn towards his plants, but he’d already taken the mister to them earlier in the day. Too much water wouldn’t be good for them. But Crowley needed something. He clenched and unclenched his hands into fists. He grabbed his hair and pulled. He growled and hissed and screamed. 

He was just glad Aziraphale wasn’t there. No, the angel was safe at his bookshop. He’d left while Crowley had still been asleep and didn’t know the distress Crowley was currently in. Crowley was hoping he’d be over it by the time the angel came home. He’d even taken a shower, hoping the hot water would soothe whatever had him feeling so… antsy. And high-strung. Like a guitar string tuned too tightly, ready to snap. Nothing he did seemed to help. He’d woken up looking more snake than human, scales covering almost his entire body. He had woken from a nightmare involving flames and fear, a fear so deep that it sank into his very being and erupted scales along his body. A stress response, like his eyes. He didn’t want Aziraphale to see him like this. 

He sat down in his chair, slouched into it and pressed his hands against either side of his head, fingers digging into his scalp as he squeezed. If he didn’t know any better, he’d almost think he was preparing for a shed. But he’d had one a few months earlier and it hadn’t felt anything like he felt now. Frustrated, he screamed again until his throat felt hoarse. 

“Crowley?” came Aziraphale’s voice.

Crowley jumped up and turned to see Aziraphale closing the door. 

“Crowley, what’s wrong, love?” Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley closed his eyes and let out a deep breath through his mouth, flicking his tongue out as he felt himself start to shake.

“Angel, you need to leave,” he said.

“No.”

The demon opened his eyes to reveal how his serpentine eyes had completely taken over. He hissed as he walked over to Aziraphale. The angel stood firm, staring right into Crowley’s eyes. 

“Please, angel,” Crowley growled.

“You won’t hurt me, Crowley.”

Crowley hissed again and grabbed Aziraphale by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him up against the wall. “But I want to. I want to hurt you.”

He hated himself the minute the words were out of his mouth, but he knew there was some truth to them. His frustration and fear and anger, all colliding inside him needed a release. Nothing he’d done to sooth himself had helped because he wanted to slash out. To attack. To hurt. To inflict his pain onto someone else. 

“I know, darling. But you won’t,” Aziraphale said. 

Crowley leaned into Aziraphale, using his body to press the angel further against the wall. One of Aziraphale’s hands came up to caress Crowley’s cheek. Crowley’s tongue flicked out, scenting the air. 

“I trust you,” Aziraphale whispered. 

Crowley kissed him, rough and deep, tongue plunging into Aziraphale’s mouth. He bit at Aziraphale’s bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. Aziraphale’s other hand pressed against Crowley’s chest, fingers teasing at the bare skin exposed by Crowley’s undone buttons. Crowley’s skin was cool against Aziraphale’s palm. The demon let out a shaky breath against Aziraphale’s lips. 

“That’s it,” Aziraphale whispered. 

His hand continued down Crowley’s chest, pushing open the shirt and unbuttoning it with a thought as his hand traced along the scales on Crowley’s stomach. Crowley shivered and tucked his head against Aziraphale’s neck. The hand on Crowley’s cheek moved up to cradle his head, fingers massaging his scalp. Crowley let go of Aziraphale’s jacket and wrapped his arms around the angel’s plump middle. He took several deep breaths, tongue flicking out on the exhale and taking in the scent of Aziraphale’s cologne. After a moment, he began to cry, great heaving sobs against his angel. 

“Good, my love, good. I’ve got you,” Aziraphale whispered, hand pressed against Crowley’s stomach, feeling each breath. 

Crowley let the feeling of Aziraphale’s hands on him ground him. The itching, tight feeling was disappearing, as though it was leeching out of him. They stood together, still pressed against the wall, for several long minutes. Crowley lost track, focused solely on the feel of Aziraphale’s hands on him. 

“Come on, love. Let’s go to the bedroom,” Aziraphale finally said. 

Crowley nodded and stood up. His scales had vanished, leaving him looking human again. Aziraphale held his hands and led him to the bedroom. He sat Crowley on the bed and grabbed a wet washcloth to clean Crowley’s face. Then he helped him strip out of his clothes, leaving him in only his pants. He helped tuck Crowley into the bed, under his soft black sheets. Once Crowley was comfortable, he went around to his side of the bed and removed his jacket, waistcoat, and shoes, before sitting down. 

“Here, love,” Aziraphale said, patting his thigh. 

Crowley shimmied over and rested his head against Aziraphale’s lap. The angel’s fingers carded through his hair, massaging his scalp again. 

“I could’ve hurt you,” Crowley said. 

Aziraphale shook his head. “I trust you, Crowley. I know that you won’t.”

“But what if I do?” 

“It won’t change anything. I’ll still love you.”

Crowley nodded and closed his eyes. “I love you, angel.”

“I love you, Crowley.”

He soon fell asleep, lulled to sleep by Aziraphale’s fingers and the knowledge that he was safe and loved. He slept without nightmares, only pleasant dreams of his angel, the two of them out on dates, a picnic, walks in St. James Park. All the things he loved to do with his angel. All the things he’d still be able to do. His angel had seen him at his worst and still wanted him. Still loved him. And that was all Crowley needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
